Her Return
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: The return of Eva after she had left for war. Soon, her life will be changing, as she returns home back to her friends The Pevensies and to her sister Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my way of kind of expressing the fact that I've been gone so long from the site, and haven't written anything, and I miss my friend, Elsa, who is also my character's sister. This is deticated to her.**

"She's back!" Lucy shouted, running through the corridors. "Eva's back! She's returned! She's returned!"

Eustace heard the shouts from inside the library, poking his head out. "Eva's back?!"

Lucy grabbed her cousin's hand. "Let's go tell everyone!"

And soon, the word was spread, and the Kings and Queens, along with Eustace and some of the maids,rushed outside. Elsa held onto her childrens' hands, Connor and Caroline, as she watched a carriage with horses and soldiers enter the courtyard. Eustace stood by her side, his heart racing, eager to see Eva again, along with everyone else. It's been six months since Eva had decided to leave for war, to the great surprise of everyone. Elsa remembered it like it was only yesterday, when her sister announced her plans:

_It was a quiet evening, and all four Pevensie children, along with Eustace, Eva, Elsa and her two children, Connor and Caroline, were in the castle's library infront of the fire._

_Little Connor looked up at his daddy as he held Caroline in his arms. "Does your leg still hurt?" He asked pointing at his father's leg, which was propped up on a pillow and covered in a wrap. Peter nodded, with a slight wince. "Yes, but I shall get better in time."_

_"I certainly hope so," Elsa said bringing her son up into her lap. "I hope you'll be more careful walking up those stairs, next time." _

_Eva snorted and looked over at Peter. "It was funny, though, especially seeing you land on your ass at the end."_

_Peter chuckled at his sister-in-law and shook his head. Elsa turned to Eva. "Watch your language around the children, please."_

_"Shit - I mean - shoot, sorry." Eva said, covering up her mouth. Eustace chuckled, pulling Eva closer to him as she sat on his lap. Susan rolled her eyes at Eva. "Honestly, Eva, what are you going to do when you have kids of your own?"_

_"Kids of my own?" Eva repeated. "I'm not even married yet."_

_"Yet..." Eustace smiled at her, causing her to blush. _

_"Oh, Eustace." She said. "You wouldn't want to marry me."_

_"Why not?" He asked, raising a brow._

_"I'm difficult to put up with," She grinned sheepishly. "just ask Elsa."_

_Elsa giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, Eva."_

_"I can put up with you." Eustace said kissing her cheek. Eva blushed again. _

_"I think it would be lovely if you two got married." Lucy said clapping her hands. "Just like when Elsa and Peter did. And now they even have a family."_

_Eva bit her bottom lip. The thought of getting married and having kids still frightened her. She wasn't ready to grow up yet...not like her sister._

_Eustace stroked her cheek. "We still have lots of time." He said to her. "we don't need to rush anything now."_

_Eva sighed in releif, thankful that he understood. "Okay."_

_Just then, Theron, the faun entered, bowing before the High King and Queen. "Yoir highness, a war broke out. Between Galma and Calormene, and they want our help with the support of your soldiers." _

_"Galma wants Narnian soldiers to join them?" Edmund asked. "Sounds serious."_

_"Oh, yes, I'm afraid it is." The faun nodded nervously. _

_"Well," Peter sighed. "As you can see...I am in no proper position to get involved. And I'm not sure if I want my army getting involved, either." He said._

_"But, your highness...if we do help out Galma, it will cause a good alliance between them."_

_Peter nodded, that was a fair point. "Alright, then. "Send whoever wants to get involved. Edmund?" Peter turned to his brother, who shook his head. "Not this time, Pete, I think I'll stay out of this one." _

_Peter nodded, "Very good." And he didn't want Susan or Lucy involved in this, either, so he waved the faun away._

_"Wait!" Eva stood up and the faun stopped. "I want to join." She said._

_Elsa's jaw dropped and she looked at her sister. "Eva! Are you crazy? You can't join a war!"_

_"Why not?" Eva challenged. "I know how to use a sword, and an arrow, thanks to Susan and Edmund."_

_"Eva, think about what you're doing, here." Eustace said standing next to her. Eva turned to them. _

_"Peter, Elsa, I want to go to war. I hear war stories all the time from Edmund and the other soldiers. It sounds so thrilling and I want to experience it myself. And I do know how to fight." Eva explained._

_"But, Eva," Elsa said. "Just because you know how to fight...doesn't mean you should." _

_"What was the point of learning about using all those weapons, then if I'm never going to really use them?" Eva asked. Everyone grew silent, and the faun stood there awkwardly._

_"Eva...for my sake will you stay? A war is damgerous." Elsa said. Eva stared at her sister, remaining silent. Elsa sighed. "Okay, not for my sake...but what about Eustace? How do you think Eustace will feel if you leave? And may never return?"_

_Eva slowely turned to look at him. "Eustace? What do you think?"_

_Eustace sighed, and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "Eva," he said. "I love you. You know I do, which is why...I wish you would stay. It is dangerous, you know...I woluld worry about you."_

_Eva nodded. "Yes, I understand that." _

_"Eva, think about little Connor and Caroline." Elsa added. "if you leave...you'll miss them growing up. They'll miss their aunty."_

_"And I'll miss them, just as much as I'll miss you." Eva said. "All of you..." she said looking around the room._

_"Why do you want to go so badly, Eva?" Elsa asked desperatly. "You have so much to live for here already. You and Eustace were just talking about marriage, Connor and Caroline need you...is there something about your life right now that you're trying to run away from?"_

_Eva was startled at her sister's words. "N-no! Of course not! I love my life right now and everyone in it...it's just...I want some change in my life. I want to go do something."_

_"There are plenty of other things you can do for a change in your life!" Elsa snapped, getting frustrated. "I just don't want to see my baby sister getting hurt."_

_"You can't always protect me, Elsa." Eva said, tears stinning her eyes. "this is something I need to do for mnyself. It's my decision. And what difference does it make between me and Peter? Peter's gone to plenty of wars and you've never assumed it was because he was trying to run away from his life here."_

_Elsa clenched her jaw. "It's Peter's duty to go and fight for his people, for his country! This isn't your duty! And don't you compare yourself to Peter again! Can't you understand I'm trying to protect you?" _

_"Yes," Eva said wiping her eyes. "I understand. And I thank you." She turned her heel and walked out of the library, and to the faun she said. "I'll be ready with the troops first thing tomorrow morning."_

_The faun nodded. "Yess, miss." And walked out with her._

_Elsa sat on the couch and sobbed, holding Connor in her arms and Peter held her. "Elsa...it's okay. We can try convincing her otherwise."_

_Eustace looked at him, tears in his own eyes, aswell. "I think," He said, his voice cracking a little bit. "that Elsa knows just as well as I do that it's no use. She has her heart set on it. So, instead of wasting my time trying to stop her, I'm going to go and support her, as best as I can, before she leaves..."_

_Elsa watched him in surprise and in admiration as he left the room. Maybe he had a point..._

_{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}_

_Eva was packing her bags when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."_

_It was Eustace, they smiled shyly towards each other and he entered, closing the door behind him. Eva went over to him, hestitantly, not sure if he was mad at her or not for wanting to leave._

_"What are you up to?" He asked. _

_"I...I was just packing." Eva said clearing her throat. Eustace looked at her bag on the bed and nodded. "I see."_

_Eva sighed. "Eustace...I'm sorry. I'm not doing this to leave you, or to hurt you...trust me on that."_

_"I kbnow. I know. I don't blame you." Eustace said pulling her into his arms. Eva swallowed looking at him. "You're not mad?"_

_Eustace shook his head. "I wish you would stay...you know I love you and want to be with you."_

_Eva nodded. "Yes...I love you, too, Eustace."_

_Eustace chuckled and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes. "Eva?'_

_"Yes?" She whispered. _

_"Well...how do you feel about us being married someday? It doesn't have to be soon...I just...I want to know." He said._

_Eva smiled slightly at him. "I'm honestly scared at the thought."_

_"Scared?"_

_She nodded. "Not because of you, I love you. But...I don't know. Being married means being grown up. And I'm not ready to grow up yet. That's another reason why I don't want children..."_

_Eustace leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I understand."_

_"But...you know...maybe I will change my mind. And when I do...if I ever do want to get married...I'd want it to be with you." She admitted. Eustace smiled down at her, feeling relieved. "Really?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_Eustace felt tears in his eyes and he held her close to him, again. Eva held onto him, feeling bad that she made him feel this way. Eustace took a shaky breath before managing to say: "Try and come back to me..p-please.."_

_Hearing the sadness in his voice made Eva's own eyes swell up with tears and she gently pulled away, to look up at him. "I promise..." She placed a hand on his face and wipped away a tear._

_"Please, don't cry...it's going to make me cry." Eva admitted, smiling softly. Eustace smiled back but instead, more tears rolled down his face and he let out another shaky breath. Eva closed her eyes, trying to stop her own tears, but it didn't work. Instead she burried her face into his chest, and they cried together._

_{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} _

_The next morning, Connor came wandering into Eva's open bedroom. There, he spottesd her and Eustace asleep on her bed. "Aunty!" he rushed over and started poking at her. Eva stirred. "Hmmm?" And opened her eyes to see him. "Hi...buddy." she sat up and stretched, waking Eustace up. "Hmm...Eva?"_

_Eva lifted Connor yup onto her bed. "Someone decided to wake us up." she laughed. Connor smiled over to Eustace, when suddenly Elsa came in. "Oh! Connor! There you are!" She then looked at Eva and Eustace. "I do hope that...he didn't disturb you?"_

_Eva shook her head, smiling down at her nephew. "Nah...he's alright." She then handed him back to his mother. Elsa looked at the two. "You just woke up?"_

_In response, Eva nodded, and Eustace yawned. _

_"I see...well, Eva, the troops are going to leave in about an hour...can I talk with you in private, please?"_

_Eva bit her lip...she hoped Elsa wasn't going to convince her to stay, but agreed anyways. Elsa handed Connor to Eustace and the two left the room. Elsa sat on the bed with Eva. "Are you all packed and ready?"_

_Eva nodded. "Yes...I think so. I got my weapons and my clothing...I should grab some water and food from the kitchen, though." She said. Elsa shook her head. "No need, Edmund did that for you this morning, it's already in the carriage."_

_Eva's eyes grew wide. "Wow! I should thank him..."_

_Elsa nodded. "We're all going to miss you very much, Eva..." _

_"I know, you are, Elsa. Of course I'll miss you all too. This is something I need to do, though...please believe me when I say I'm not trying to run away." Eva said. Elsa nodded. "I believe you...even though you're my baby sister, and I wished you'd stay...I'll let you go and I'll pray to Aslan for you."_

_Eva smiled brightly and huggesd her sister tightly. "Thank you, Elsa!I'll retuern in months' time."_

_Elsa smiled and hugged her back, before wiping away her tears. "I hope so...I love you, sis."_

_"I love you, too."_

_{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}] ]_

_Soon after, as the other troops were getting ready, va went out and found Edmund in his room. "Hey, Eddy."_

_Edmund turned to her, smiling softly. "All ready?" _

_Eva nodded, sitting next to him. "As ready as I'll ever be...um...thanks for the food, and water."_

_Edmund nodded. "No problem...thought food would be useful." He said chuckling. Eva laughed. "Yes, well...thank you. Very much. " The two friends both stared at erach other for a long time before Eva said: "I'm going to miss you."_

_Edmund frowned. "I'm going to miss you, too, Eva."_

_Eva leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Do lots of pranks on Susan for me, while I'm gone, okay?" She smiled lightly. Edmund chuckled. "Don't worry...I will." they pulled away and Edmund helped her up. "It's time for you to leave." And they left for the outside. _

_Everyone was outside at the carriages, waiting to say good-bye to Eva. Eva hugged Susan, and Lucy, kissesd Connor and Caroline on the cheek and hugged Eustace tightly. "I'll come back, I promise." She whispered in his ear. He swallowed and they kissed deeply, before pulling away, Eva said good-bye to Elsa. "Watch the kids grow for me." And went into the carriage with all of her things, and everyone watched as the carriages left._

Eva was exhausted, and had fallen asleep in the carriage on their way back to Cair Paravel. It was six months since she saw Narnia last, and she missed everyone dearly. War was deadly, and brutal, but she managed to survive and she had so much to tell. "Aye, miss. We're home." One of the soldiers, Matle, shook her awake. Eva's eyes fluttered open and she looked out the carriage to see the castle. Her heart raced and was the first to get off, carrying her bag. She saw everyone around and raced towards them, happily. Eustace met her first and picked her up in his arms. "Eva!" he exclaimed. "You're back! You came back!" She was so happy to see everyone that she soon started crying, and Eustace held her tightly in his arms as Elsa, the kids, Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy raced forward, hugging her tightly. "Oh, it's so good toi be home!" She sighed, going over to Eustace, embracing him again. She in-haled his familiar scent, and felt warm and safe in his arms. Which is something she hadn't felt since she left.

"Come, Eva, Let's bring you to your room, let you have a bath and rest." Elsa said, putting her arm around her. Eva wipped her eyes and Elsa and Eustace brought her to her room.

Eustace watched Eva as she put her stuff on her bed as Elsa ran her a bath in the attatched bathroom. Her hair wasn't as long as it used to be, but now cut up above her shoulders, she had bags under her eyes and scratches on her face. She sat at the edge of the bed and removed her boots, and then her stockings. Her feet, he noticed, were brown from dirt and purple from bruises. Elsa exited the bathroom. "Your bath is ready, Eva." She said. Eva smiled weakly at Elsa. "Thank you."

Elsa looked from Eustace to Eva and smiled softly. "I'll leave you two, alone." she said before leaving and closing the door behind her. Eva smiled up at Eustace. He cleared his throat. "I can leave, if you want? And let you un-dress and have your bath."

Eva shook her head. "I want you to stay..." she said, taking off her tunic. Eustace blushed. "Are you sure?"

Eva nodded. "I'm not ashamed of you seeing me...like this..." Eva said. "I don't worry about those types of things, anymore. Unless you do?"

Eustace shook his head. He didn't care if it was Eva, he cared about her and just wanted to be with her, and knew that neither of them would be ashamed.

Eva then took off her bottoms, then her under-shirt and under-wear. Eustace watched her, and looked at all the bruises, and the scars along her body, feeling pained for her. When Eva turned around to walk to the bathroom, he noticed yet more bruises on her back and bottom, and he followed her in. Eva looked around at her old bathroom, everything looked the same, as if she had never left. "Do you need help?" Eustace asked, coming up behind her. Eva looked at the tub in-front of her and nodded. He held her hands as she stepped into the tub of hot water. She closed her eyes, it was hard to get in. Her muscles were sore and she felt so stiff. Once she got in, Eustace sat down on the floor beside the tub, and Eva laid down, relaxing her body.

They both sat there in silence, no words needed to be said. When Eva sat up, Eustace helped wash her body, using a sponge and soap, gently rubbing it along her back and arms, then Eva did the rest. He poured water over her head and helped rub in the soap. After she had rinsed, Eustace took her hands again and helped her up, and brought her a towel to dry herself in. He lead her back out to the room and made a fire in the fireplace for her to warm up. They both sat in-front of the fire together, and Eustace brought out her brush. With the towel still wrapped around her, he pulled her into his lap and began brushing her hair for her.

Eva relaxed into his arms and watched the fire dance in-front of her, soaking up the warmth. She never felt happier, she thought to herself and let him brush her hair. Eustace was so gentle, and so caring...she was more than glad to have him back and to be home.

After he was done with her hair, he pushed it aside over her right shoulder, and gently kissed her left, giving her goosebumps. "You're hair is shorter." he commented quietly. Eva smiled softly. "I cut it with a dagger on the second day in Galma." She explained. She let out a deep breath. "I have so much to tell you...so much to say..."

Eustace kissed her neck gently, being careful about the cuts and bruises. "Shh..." he whispered into her ear. "It's alright. You just got back. You don't need to say anything, now."

Eva nodded and wipped her eyes a bit. "It was a brutal battle..." she managed to say. Eustace began rubbing her shoulders, easing the knots in her muscles. "I know, darling...I know...it's over now, though...and you can rest now." He said, again.

Eva relaxed against him and closed her eyes as he kissed her face. He held her like that, for a long time before helping her up again, and he went over to her closet and pulled out one of Eva's cotton night-dresses. He slipped it on over her head as she dropped the towel, pulling her arms through the sleeves. He gently lifted her up into his arms and placed her into her bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed her head. She looked up at him. "Please stay?" she whispered. "I need you."

He stroked her face. "Of course, Eva...I'll be right back, though." And he left the room, going across the hall to get into his own pj's. He closed the door behind him, and crawled into bed with her, wraping her arms around her tightly. Eva closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Eustace knew she needed rest, so didn't disturb her, but instead, stayed with her until he fell asleep as well.

Eva woke up in the middle of the night, and for a moment, thought she was back in Galma, during the war, but to her relief, turned to see Eustace beside her, and remembered that she was back in Cair Paravel. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arm around her again. It was times like that, in the middle of the night during the war, that she wished she had Eustace the most. She knew how lucky she was to have him, and she knew that it was him that she was meant to be with. She often re-played the conversation they had about marriage during the war, and the more she thought of it, the more she liked the idea, and wanted to be with him for good. She couldn't sleep, and felt as though she should let Eustace know how she was feeling, and hoped for some re-assurance that he still felt the same way.

She couldn't sleep now, and was wide awake. Eustace soon stirred, waking himself up and noticed her. "Eva?" he cleared his throat. "Are you alright? Can't sleep?" He leabned over and stroked her face. Eva turned over to face him. "Eustace?"

"Yes, Eva?" He asked her.

She placed a hand on his face and played with his hair a little bit. "Can we get married?" She asked quietly, getting right to the point. Eustace processed what she said and sat up. "You want to?"

Eva sat up, too. "Yes, I want to...those six months with-out you has taught me a lot and got me to really realize just how much I do love you, Eustace..."

Eustace smiled at her and kissed her softly. "Eva...I would love for you to be my wife."

Eva's face lit up. "You would?"

He chuckled. "Yes...let's get married. I love you, Eva." He kissed her deeply and Eva kissed back, pulling him closer towards him, feeling his warm lips against her again just felt so right. He licked her bottom lip gently and she let him explore her mouth, as she played with his hair, letting out a little moan. Eustace held her waist as he kissed her, and soon pulled away, kissing down her neck to her collar-bone, and in the heat of the moment, felt himself harden. Blushing, he gently slid off of her. "Sorry," he mumbled. Eva was catching her breath, and felt a burning desire inside her at the feel of him pressed against her so tightly. "It's okay...really." She said. But really, she felt frustrated. She wanted him, more of him. She wanted him to explore her body and give her pleasure and she just wanted to be with him...but she knew it was wrong. Even if they were now "engaged", as she called it.

Eustace turned away, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to feel this way around her, not yet, when they both knew they couldn't do anything about it. "Sorry," He said again. "I guess I got carried away..."

Eva shook her head, and had him face her. "No, you didn't. We were just kissing...except...we both got a little excited." She said smiling softly. "I guess swe both just really missed eachother."

He smiled at her. "I know I did. A lot."

Eva kissed his nose. "I did, too. And now that we're going to get married...we'll have our whole lives to do things."

Eustace smiled and kissed her gently this time. "I'm going to get you a ring." he said. "But for now...let's get some more rest."

Eva nodded in agreement, and they both fell asleep once again.

**I was thinking of putting this short story into chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Elsa was up with Peter, Connor and Caroline, all sitting in the gardens. As eager as Elsa was to be with her sister, she knew how much she needed her rest, and decided not to disturb her or Eustace. But Elsa was worried, even though Eva was back, safe and sound, she couldn't help but wonder what things her sister could have gone through.

"You can't force someone to share their experiences from the war," Peter had said. "Wars can really change a person. It takes time."

Elsa knew that, too, of course, and this was Eva's first, and hopefully last, war.

Peter had handed Connor a flower, and he looked at it with interest. Elsa smiled and held Caroline close to her as Edmund hurried toward them. "Eva still asleep?" He wondered. Peter nodded. "Yes, I'm not surprised...she needs a good rest, as much as anyone does after a battle."

Edmund nodded, and sat next to them, picking up Connor off the grass and onto his lap. "Yes...I remember my first war...against the White Witch. I was very grateful Lucy had her cordial."

Elsa looked at Peter. "You know, you still never really told me much about the war against the White Witch. I'm sure Eva would be interested, too."

Peter smiled and Edmund shrugged. "Nah, I already told her all about it, from my point of view, that is." He explained. Elsa's mouth dropped. "Really? I wish I were there to hear the story."

Peter chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Well, if you'd like I can tell you tonight. What do you say?"

Elsa giggled. "Sounds good,"

Just then, Edmund looked up, smiling small. "Well, look who it is."

Everyone looked to see Eva walking toward them. Her hair was down and lose around her face, and she wore a dress of yellow cotten. She smiled small and gave a little wave. "Hello," Before sitting down next to Edmund.

"How did you sleep?" Elsa asked her. Eva nodded slowly. "It was the best sleep I've had in months...thanks for asking."

"That's good," Elsa said. "Yes, really good. Are you hungry? Did you eat?"

Eva shook her head. "No, thank you...I'm fine for now." Her voice was soft and quiet, Edmund noticed. Not the same loud bubbly voice he was used to. "Where's Eustace?" He asked. "He's still asleep...I kinda woke him up in the night, so I bet he's still tired. I let him rest a bit longer." She said.

"Well," edmund said. "seeing as the topic was on food...I'm getting hungry. Think I'll go into the kitchen."

Eva stood with him. "I'll come with you, for the walk." She said. She had really missed Edmund, and the things they used to do together, and hoped that their bond would go back to normal.

Edmund handed Connor to Peter and they both headed into the castle. Edmund didn't know what to say to her, she seemed so different now, and knew the affects of war. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. She looked over to him, almost startled. He smiled softly at her. "So...how have you been, Eva?"

Eva shrugged. She honestly don't know how she's been feeling, lately. "Physically, I'm full of bruises, that hurt lile hell," she laughed softly. "Mentally...I'm just so glad to be home. I've missed all of you."

Edmund smiled small, then dropped her hand. "Yeah, we did, too. It's no fun pulling pranks with out you."

Eva laughed softly. "We could always teach our little nephew."

"Conor? How to prank?" Edmund snorted. "Elsa would never forgive us, and Peter would kill me."

Eva laughed. "Weather we teach him or not...I bet he'll learn on his own. We are his influences."

Edmund chuckled. "Yeah, but so are Susan and Lucy."

They entered the kitchen, which was empty, because the chefs were on their break. "So..." Edmund opened up some cupboards as Eva sat on the counter. "You've had troubles sleeping last night?" He asked. Eva shook her head. "No, not really. I only woke up once, and I woke Eustace up, too."

Edmund nodded, getting out an apple, then put on a sly smile. "You woke him up to do _what_ exactly?" He teased. This actually made Eva laugh and she stuck her tongue out at him. "None of that...we've actually had a good conversation."

"Yeah?" He bit into his apple and sat next to her on the counter top. "What about?"

Eva was silent for a bit, before smiling softly and said. "We're engaged."

The news startled Edmund so much that he gasped enough and choked a bit on his apple, causing him to cough furiously. Eva was quite amused and couldn't help but muffle a giggle and patted his back as he calmed down and took a drink of water. "You're - ?" He coughed again. "Engaged? Really?"

Eva nodded. "Yes. We talked about it last night, and he says he's going to get me a ring. Why is that so surprising?"

"It's just that...befrore you left, you were never into that kind of stuff, that's all."

Eva nodded. "Yes, I know...but being gone away to war for six months...that much away from him...it made me realize how much he meant to me...and I started liking the idea."

"Wow," He chuckled lightly. "War really did change you." He half-joked. Eva nudged him and she smiled weakly. "It really did." She whispered seriously. Edmund frowned. "I know...Eva...I want to know...what was it like?"

Eva shrugged. "Like any battle. I've watched people I knew, friends I've made, fall to their death. And I've even killed people, Edmund...I always knew I was capable of doing so...but...once you actually do it...it's almost life changing. For me, anyways..." She sighed deeply.

Ed put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It is life changing." he agreed. "And you're so brave...you were so brave to do it and survive. I always prayed to Aslan that you would." Eva smiled at him. "I don't want people asking me questions...or treating me different...but I know they will."

"Eva? Would you ever do it again? Go to war, I mean?" Edmund asked.

Eva pondered this question a bit. "It depends...it really depends. It depends weather or not I end up getting married...or actually start a family."

"Are you going to start a family?" Edmund asked. Eva shrugged. "Not yet, that's for sure...I'm honestly not sure at all."

The two them sat in silence, as Edmund finished his apple before Eva spoke again: "Oh, and don't tell anyone about my engagement, please. I don't want to make a big deal of things until I get a ring. You were the first person I've told."

Edmund smiled at her, putting a hand over his chest. "Well, I am honored."

Eva smiled. "Oh shut up. Now lets go, it's about time I woke up my fiance."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Once Eustace was awake, everyone headed down to the dining room to eat lunch. Everyone (as Eva suspected) was treating her with extra care, always asking if she had enough to drink, or eat, and offered sweets.

Eva was too shy to say anything, so instead, shook her head with a "No, thank you." She wasn't sure how to react to this kind of treatment from everyone. Eustace held her hand under the table and her gaze went over to her sister, Elsa...who, she noticed, was hardly eating anything. She even said 'no' to dessert.

Eva began to wonder if Elsa was feeling alright, and once lunch was over, and Peter headed up to their room to put Connor and Caroline to bed, Eva caught up with her sister. "Hey, Elsa. How are you?"

Elsa looked over to her, and jumped in surprise. "I didn't see you there!" She laughed. Eva smiled small. "Is...everything ok? You seemed...I dunno...bothered."

"Me? No no...I'm not...bothered, really..." Elsa said slowley. Eva sighed. "Well, there must be something on your mind. What in the world's up?"

Elsa looked around, to make sure no one was near. "Something _is _on my mind, Eva. But...I'm not sure what to do or...how to tell you."

They ended up in Eva's room and they sat down on the couch. "Just say what you need to say...I'm listening, if you want me to." Eva said.

Elsa nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm a month pregnant." She said. Eva's eyes grew. "Really? Elsa! That's wonderful news! But...why are you so troubled? You love being a mother."

"I know, I do...and I love Peter and my children...but..." Elsa didn't know how to explain.

"Are you just not ready to have another one?" Eva asked.

Elsa smiled weakly. "I was thrilled to know that I would be pregnant with one, but...not with two..."

Eva's eyes grew. "You're...expecting twins?"

Elsa nodded, looking down at her hands. "And I'm so nervous! Being pregnant with one child can be scary enough! Peter knows I'm pregnant, but not with two. I had just found this out yesterday. But I tried not to focus on it. I tried focusing more on you being back at home but...I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well," Eva said. "You'll have to tell Peter eventually...I mean, he is the father. I'm sure it'll be a shock to him as it is to you right now...but you'll get used to it." Eva said putting a hand on hers. Elsa smiled small. "Thanks, Eva..."

Eva nodded. "No problem. Just tell him whenever you're ready, though." She said.

"Yes, I'll do that." Elsa took another deep breath and Eva smiled at her. "And...since you told me a secret, I'm going to tell you one."

Elsa looked at her. "What is it?"

"Eustace and I are engaged."

Elsa gave the same reaction that Edmund did, at first. A look of surprise but then an excited out-burst. "Oh! My sister is going to get married! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Eva tightly.

"Eustace says he wants to get me a ring, today."

"Oh! That's nice! Is he going to take you out to chose one?" Elsa asked. Eva shrugged. "I'm not too sure...maybe. I'll see what happens, I guess."

As the day, went on, though, Eva barely thought about the ring. She was busy, thinking about the twins, and helping Edmund and Peter outside with some yard work, and sword practices.

"And I learned that if you grip the sword this way, you can move it at a better angle..." Eva said, showing Edmund and Peter what she learned from battle.

Peter grabbed his own sword and gripped it the way Eva was showing him. Eva nodded. "Now come take a swing at me from this side and you'll see the difference."

Peter did, and Eva blocked him with her shield with a quick _swoosh_.

"Wow!" Peter said. "That does work really well."

"I want to try," Edmund said.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

They looked over to see little Connor, rushing towards him with a big grin on his face, followed by his mum and Caroline. Peter put the sword down and picked him up. "Hey! How're you doing, buddy!"

Connor looked over at aunty Eva and uncle Edmund using the swords. "Sword!" He exclaimed. Elsa smiled and walked over. "Hello, dear." Peter kissed her cheek and kissed the top of Caroline's head.

"It's getting late," Elsa pointed out. "And supper will be ready soon. Oh, and Eva?" Eustace is looking for you!"

Edmund and Eva put away their weapons. "Alright!"

They then all headed inside, and Eva ran into Eustace at the front enterance. "Hi!" She embraced him tighly. "Seems like I've hardly seen you all day."

Eustace chuckled. "Well, you were busy...and I didn't want to bother you." He said. Eva shook her head. "Nonesense. You could never be a bother." He smiled at lightly kissed her cheek, before taking her hand and leading her to the dinning room, where they had supper.

Eva felt more relaxed then how she did, earlier. Hardly anyone asked her questions about the war, and instead she was able to focus on other things.

"Yes, I saw the most beautiful red silk dress at the market, today." Susan was saying, as she sipped her wine. "So I had to have it. I'll be wearing it tomorrow evening."

Just as Eva was about to reply, Eustace stood up and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped chatting and looked up. Eustace looked over to Eva and smiled. "Eva, I love you. With all my heart I do. And I know you love me too. Those past six months with out you by my side, was torture, and I hope I never have to go through that, again...I hope that from now on, we could be by each other's sides..." He then pulled out a box, took her hand and got down on one knee. Gasps could be heard and Eva's eyes grew wide. "Eva, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal this ring:

listing/76678881/wedding-ring-set-delicate-leaf?re f=sr_gallery_33&ga_search_query=engagement+ring&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=all

She looked around the table to see Susan's eyes wide, Lucy's mouth covered with her hand, and Elsa smiling. Eva turned back to Eustace, and a huge grin formed on her face. "Yes!"

Everyone clapped and Eva's eyes got watery once Eustace put the ring on her finger and he embraced her tightly. "I told you I'd get you a ring, today." He whispered. Eva laughed as the terars came out and everyone went around, congratulating them. Eva never felt more happy in her entire life

Please review! xx


End file.
